Pokemon  The Mystery of Hearts        English
by Pikuna
Summary: A young trainer fights herself through Gyms and Competitions, but she didn't now anything about the dark past of her father. Now it lays in her hands to stop the sealing of all the Pokemonhearts.


Disclaimer:

Pokemon belongs to Nintendo

New characters belongs to me

**Beat the DimSun**

Prologue – Early Learning

Careful Daisuke bed down the two Pokemon eggs in the little sand holes, which he excavated extra for them.

After that, the hole was filled up again from him, so that the eggs did only rise half out of the sand.

Satisfied he rose up and stroke through his short, black hair.

He had rollen up the sleeves from his white shirt, because it was very warm already near the hot spring. The semicircular cliff, around the spring, also retained the warmth additionally.

A Blaziken and a Guardevoir knelt next to the little hole and inspected the work of their trainer, before their looks went questioning to him.

Daisuke noticed the look of the two Pokemon and smiled at them, while he wiped of his sweating forehead with a little scarf.

Sometimes the hot springs here in Lavaridge town are easily too hot.

"Do not worry. The eggs are embed in the right depth and the temperature is perfect for them. I have extra checked it," reassured Daisuke the anxious Pokemon. "They must only be three hours in the sand per

day. Then the young's will grow faster and will become healthier."

Relief spread out on the faces of the two.

"_Thank you for that Daisuke. Now we do not need to worry anymore,_" thanked Guardevoir using telepathy.

Through an accident she had gained the skills to transmit her thoughts, so she could communicate with humans.

But she avoided using her telepathy in the public, because she did not want to stand out.

"Ah that was the least I could do." Smiling Daisuke waved by and wanted to go on the way to his house.

Blaziken and Guardevoir would make sure that nothing happened to the eggs.

But then a little girl came running around the corner of the cliff and nearly ran into him, but she could slow down just in time.

"Dad, dad. I searched you everywhere. You must lend me your Blaziken. Really really quickly!" said the 10 year old immediately straight on.

"Calm down AJ. What´s the matter?" asked Daisuke his daughter and stroke through her tousled, red hair.

"Jake said I could not battle properly with Pokemon, but only the contest trash, as he calls it. Only because I´m a girl. Because of that I challenged him to a battle and he also lends a Pokemon from his father."

explained AJ really upset and walking on the spot.

Her father smiled at that impatient behavior and sat down to her to look her into the eyes.

"Actually I thought, that I taught you not to be provoked by something like that." he said and looked good-natured at her.

A little bit embarrassed AJ nod, because she had let her to be provoked quite easily.

Before her father could say another word, Blaziken stepped next to them. "Blaz." he said with a strong voice and nodded lightly to AJ.

The girl only blinked in surprise, but Daisuke did understand his partner.

"Well, it looks like Blaziken would gladly battle together with you," he said shrugging and got up smiling. "Then I simply cannot say something against it."

Slowly AJ´s eyes became bigger with enthusiasm and she hugged her father around the belly.

"Thank´s Dad. You´re the best!" she thanked, laughing happily.

Daisuke stroked over her head.

"But for that you must win. Understood?" he demanded from her.

She smirked self-confident, after she had let go of him.

"I promise you. I will finish off Jake."

"But do not forget, that you stay fair and not think of winning to much. The fun and the Pokemon are the most important things." warned Daisuke her again.

"Of course dad. I know that," assured AJ him, before she looked to Blaziken. "Then go ahead. Jake surely waits already."

Grinning slightly Blaziken nodded and took AJ on his arm, to dash in the city seconds later.

Daisuke looked slightly after them, before he went to Guardevoir again and sat down next to her.

"Blaziken really undermines my authority as a father." joked Daisuke.

"_You know that Blaziken likes to battle. So he simply could not resist._" said Guardevoir grinning.

"That´s true." responded her trainer smiling.

* * *

"There you are finally. I just thought you would back out." grinned Jake cocky to AJ, who just arrived before the house of Jake's Parents, with Blaziken.

Insulted AJ blew up her cheeks, while the fire Pokemon let her down.

"I never back out, not like you, you show-off."

"Hey, when have I backed out?" asked Jake outraged.

But before AJ could answer to that, Jake's father came out of the house.

"Stop it, kids. I thought you would do a Pokemon battle and not a disgraceful duel." said he laughing and handed Jake a Pokeball.

"Okay, then prove me, that you can really fight."

"You will see how good I can battle. Go Blaziken!" ordered AJ and immediately Blaziken sprung into the center of the imagined battlefield.

"Tc, I had thought that you would take Guardevoir. It can much better dance around than Blaziken." mocked Jake, because his father was in the house again.

"Stop that-" AJ began, but she was interrupted by Blazikens angry growling.

But now Jake was scarred and took a step back, because Blaziken didn´t look to friendly on him.

"That´s your own fault. Blaziken hates it when somebody speaks bad from Guardevoir." said AJ only to that and grinned silently in herself.

"It´s cool. I did not mean it." tried the boy to calm down Blaziken, which did work out somewhat.

Blaziken now looked at him less angry.

To not loose his face completely, there where already some spectators present, he also tossed his pokeball in the arena.

The red beam of light gave free a Rapidash, which scraped with his hooves and whinnied loud.

"Ah, fire against fire. That will be interesting." grinned AJ.

Jake gave the first attack order right away: "Use Will-O-Wisp!"

Around Rapidash there appeared black flames, which where shot at Blaziken.

AJ thought fast, what she could do. "Blaziken dodge with Quick Attack and then attack!"

In a high tempo he easily dodged the Will-o-Wisps and rammed Rapidash in the side.

This slid a few meters over the ground but apart from that it had no injuries and scraped fight willing with it´s hooves.

"Now Double Kick!" started AJ already a new order, before Jake could think of another move.

This order also carried out fast.

Before the glowing feet could kick on Rapidash, Jake could shout: "Dodge!".

The first kick went wrong, but for that the second hit Rapidash in the face with full force.

"And now a Fire Punch!"

AJ did not let Rapidash take a break and the punch of Blaziken sent Rapidash on the mat for now.

"Now, who seems to battle better?"

"I haven´t been beaten yet. Go on Rapidash. Stand up." Jake ordered the already pretty injured Pokemon.

With trouble it got up again, though AJ noticed that it was already out of power.

"We should stop. Rapidash seems to be really exhausted." she suggested but Jake cut her into the word. "Forget it! Not until I have won. Go Rapidash, use Agility and then Fury Attack!"

Despite it´s injuries, Rapidash started the attacks, which it was ordered to do.

It dashed towards Blaziken with unbelievable high speed, while it´s horn began to glow.

Because AJ was so perplexed that Jake let Rapidash fight on, she couldn´t order Blaziken to dodge in time, what would be really difficult in any case.

For times hit Rapidashs sharp and strong horn on Blazikens body and gave him a few cut wounds.

Quickly Blaziken jumped out of Rapidashs range, after it had ended it´s attack.

But this time it was Jake, who let his opponent not calm down: "Now use Bounce!"

The hooves of Rapidashs began to glow and in the next moment jumped with such force in the sky, so that you could not see it for a few seconds.

"That is your end." said Jake with a malicious grin, but this turned quickly in astonishment, when he saw Ajs victory glance.

"Hey, wha-?" Jake wanted to ask, but AJ ignored him.

"Now Blaziken! Show us your Sky Uppercut!"

You could see Blazikens joy in his face as his right fist began to shimmer blue.

Then he jumped with his feet and struck in the air at the same time.

With this force he easily reached the height, which Rapidash had reached with the Bounce.

With unbelievable might the Sky Uppercut hit Rapidash´s chest and the Pokemon slammed back on the ground, while Blaziken landed graceful on the feet.

"Oh no, Rapidash!" shouted Jake appalled and ran to Rapidash, which moved only trembling.

"You were perfect, Blaziken! Really good!" praised AJ the Pokemon of his father and hugged Blaziken.

He grinned happily and stroked through AJ´s hair.

Giggling the girl let her be stroked, before she looked to the quite frustrated Jake, who called Rapidash back into it´s Pokeball.

Ignoring the cheering audience AJ went to the boy.

"I hope that Rapidash will be okay soon." she said with an apologetic tone.

Jake just looked at her annoyed and went away offended, without saying a word.

Surprised AJ looked after him.

What was that?

She wanted to praise him, because of his Agility and Fury Attack combination, but when he doesn´t want it.

Now the audience gathered around AJ and praised her, because of this spectacular battle.

Grinning AJ thanked everyone.

Because of the tumult nobody noticed Flannery, the Gym leader of Lavaridge Town.

She watched the fight from a further distance and showed herself really interested in AJ.

* * *

"And then Blaziken used his Sky Uppercut and shot Rapidash right out of the sky!"

It was evening and AJ, her father and the Pokemon sat at the dining table in their house.

Of course the girl couldn´t stop to tell from her battle, over and over again.

"I´m really proud of you. The Sky Uppercut was a good maneuver." praised Daisuke his daughter.

She grinned broadly.

"I have read that in a Pokemon magazine. But it is logical. The attack is named Sky Uppercut, then it must go into the sky." she said.

Her father laughed.

"Ah, I really would like to have your childlike view." he said jokingly.

AJ blew up her cheeks, but laughed with him at the end.

Blaziken and Guardevoir sat on the floor next to the low table and smiled at them.

"_Didn´t you want to give your daughter something?_" asked Guardevoir after a while.

"Ah yes. I had nearly forgot it." said Daisuke and slapped himself softly against the forehead.

Ignoring the questioning look of his daughter he took the two Pokemon eggs, which he had half buried next to the hot spring at midday, out of the room of Blaziken and Guardevoir and placed them before AJ on

the table.

"Those are the eggs of Blaziken and Guardevoir." she determined needlessly.

She couldn´t understand what her father wanted.

"Yes. Blaziken told us that you wanted to end the battle, when Rapidash was already injured, despite it being the opposing Pokemon. Not many trainer do that."

"But that should be natural. What does to battle on benefit, when the Pokemon are already exhausted?" asked AJ.

Her father nodded smiling: "You call that determination. When trainer only see the victory and not think of the Pokemon, until they lay on the ground half dead."

"I find that brutal and wrong!" said AJ in an instant and had a serious look on her face.

Proud her father smiled at her.

"And because of that Blaziken, Guardevoir and I have decided to give you these eggs."

"What?" asked AJ totally surprised.

She couldn´t believe what she just heard.

"_Of course we will help you and when they have hatched we must first take care of them. But we all want, that they become your first Pokemon._" explained Guardevoir and Blaziken nodded approvingly.

With an open mouth the girl looked at the ones, who were present.

"The battle today showed, that you have a big capability as a trainer. Especially your love and care for Pokemon is exemplary. You will definitely take good care of the eggs."

Slowly AJ realized what the words from her father meant.

"I promise you all, that I will really strain myself and that I will raise the two, to become big and strong Pokemon."

AJ´s voice was a little shaky, because of the tears, but you could hear her happiness.

"I´m sure of that." said her father quietly and stroked over her head.


End file.
